


The Pirate and The Lotus

by QueenPandora666



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPandora666/pseuds/QueenPandora666
Summary: Loosely following the manga but with some OC's sprinkled in. Takes place very early in the manga.





	1. Elizabeth's Origin

**Author's Note:**

> The main OC I will focus on is Elizabeth Turner, my exorcist. She's my doll and I love her so much! This begins her origin story.  
If you wanna know the background of this story read the notes at the end  
(I started writing this back when I was reading book 8 of the English manga, and since we will never know the true end, after a while it's gunna stray from the manga dramatically. Sorry in advance for the crazy, stupid, wild roller coaster of a story this will be)  
https://queenpandora666.tumblr.com/post/187133829425/some-elizabeth-turner-my-dgray-man-oc-first  
Link to pictures of Elizabeth Turner^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

My name is Elizabeth Turner, a 15-year-old girl living in a small town in England. My family has a strong history of piracy, which is why I became a waitress at a pirate café, plus the clothes were so cute. But this isn’t a story about that, this story is about how I became an exorcist for the Black Order. It started in late winter, I was at the café working, freezing my ass off in my cute pirate lass outfit, when an old man walked in. He didn’t look like he belonged here, his frizzy brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, he had a weird mustache and glasses, and he was carrying a drawing notebook. When I walked up to seat him, he smiled and said, “Hello miss, you look quite lovely, tell me how exactly you got such snow-white hair?” His words made me blush, no one had ever referred to me as lovely. It was kind of nice. “I was born with it, sir.” I replied, making him smile. “That hair makes you look like a white rabbit, you must have very good luck.” I was taken aback by his remark. “That’s so sweet of you to say…most people think I must be cursed.” I frown and the man pats my hand. “Forget about them, children like you are a treat from God.” After that I took the man’s order and walked away. ‘What a wise man, he seems so worldly maybe I could talk to him more on my break.’ I think to myself as I wait on his order. I glance over at him and now two men in brown sit with him. ‘They must be friends of his…’ The man’s voice drifts over to me “She does look a bit like a rabbit……I’m not sure but she seems interesting non-the-less…. if the Innocence reacts to her then it is a blessing.” I walk over with his food and set it down, then turn to the other two men. Their brown hoods cover most of their face so I couldn’t see them well. “Would you two like something to eat as well?” I ask, trying to see under their hoods. “No thank you.” “Not today thanks.” Then they both get up and leave. I stare after them confused and the artist man chuckles. “Don’t worry my dear it’s nothing against you. By the way my name is Tiedoll, would you like to join me?” He motions to the seat opposite him, I take it gladly. “Yes, thank you. My name is Elizabeth, who were those guys I chased away?” I asked curiously.

“They work with me; we all work for The Black Order. Have you heard of it?”

“I think so…exorcist’s, right? So, are you an exorcist?”

“Yes, I am, have you noticed anything strange lately?” His eyes focus on me intently. I think for a bit, “Actually I have…there have been some things in the mountains. People come here to tell their ghost stories all the time, it’s very creepy.” Tiedoll nods, smiling, then says “This may be an odd question but since I have never met a woman with hair as wonderful as yours, may I paint you? Not only am I an exorcist but I am also a painter.”

I had no idea what to say to that, some strange man I just met wants to paint me? But this may be really cool, I’ve never been a model before. “Sure, why not, sounds like fun.” I grin at him and he smiles back. “Then when you’re done working, I would be honored.” At that I left Tiedoll to his meal and went back to work.

A few hours later, at the end of my shift, Tiedoll showed up. “Evening Elizabeth, are you free now?” He asks nicely. “Yeah, I’m so excited!”

“I’m glad to hear that, I found a beautiful location out by the lake, let’s take a walk.” He leads me through the woods to the lake and he sits under a tree. “Sit down however you feel most comfortable.” I look around at the scenery, It’s so quiet and beautiful. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just paint the landscape?” I ask as I kneel in the grass, wishing I wasn’t still wearing this pirate outfit. Tiedoll let out a hearty laugh as he set up his easel and paint. “Dear Elizabeth, you are a far better sight than this landscape.” I couldn’t help flush at those words. I can’t believe someone could be so nice. I sat there not moving just letting him paint. “Elizabeth, you told me people tell stories of ghosts in the mountains, right?” I slightly nod, not wanting to move too much. “I was asked to come here to follow these stories. As an exorcist it’s my job to seek these ghosts and put them to rest. Yet here I find you.” He suddenly stops talking. “Me? What’s so special about me?” Tiedoll chuckles but doesn’t say anything else. I have to push further. “Tiedoll…tell me more about why you’re here?” I press but he keeps quiet.

After another 30 minutes Tiedoll sits back and puts his brush down. “There, it is done.” He motions for me to come look, I shakily stand up and walk over. “Wow! That’s amazing!” I stare at the painting. I’m no longer kneeling in a meadow by a lake but am standing on a pier in front of a ship wearing a black and silver pirate outfit. I don’t know how he came up with such an interesting picture. “What’s with the outfit? I thought you were going to paint me like I was?” I didn’t really mind it, but curiosity is my weakness. “I thought I would try to paint your future.”

“My…future?”

“Elizabeth have you ever heard of Akuma?”

“No…what are they?”

“They are the ghosts I seek; they are evil monsters made from the sorrow of a person who has lost a loved one. But as I look for Akuma I am also hunting Innocence and Accommodators to Innocence. I happen to think you are just that, an Accommodator.” Tiedoll looks at me and smiles. I just stare at him worried for his mental health. Akuma? Innocence? Accommodators? It all sounded extremely made up. “Sorry Tiedoll I don’t really follow any of this? Is this some kind of story your writing? I’m very confused.” Just then Tiedoll jumps up and looks over the lake. “Looks like you will get your answer faster than I thought.”

I look out over the lake and see three floating creatures with canons all over their body. What are those things! Why are they coming near us! I take a step back, hoping to run, when Tiedoll grabs my shoulder. “Watch.” Is all he said to me before marching ahead, toward the creatures. “Tiedoll!” I scream, horrified. What is he going to do! Tiedoll takes out two art chisels and they light up. “Maker of Eden!” He screams as he jumps at the creatures. “Activate! Acknowledge the beauty of this world!” He lands and stabs the chisels into the ground. “Art!” With that a flash appears and it expands to the creatures, destroying them. What was that! How did he just destroy them? Were they…Akuma? Tiedoll makes his way back over to me. “I hope they didn’t startle you Elizabeth. Those Akuma are looking for Innocence in this town, as am I.” Tiedoll talked about it so lightly, then he pulled something out his jacket. It had a weird green glow. “Have you ever seen anything like this before? This is Innocence.” I stare intently at it…I feel like I had seen something like that before…back home. “Maybe…what makes you think I have anything to do with this?” I ask finally getting the nerve. “The moment I saw you I knew you were special; I have a knack for these things. Why don’t we find someplace better to talk?”

I unlock the front door to my little cottage and walk in, holding the door for Tiedoll. “Well this is my home, sorry it’s a little small.” Tiedoll walks in, looking around. “Some would say cozy.” He smiles at me and we sit in the living room. “So, if you would please explain what’s going on now?” I ask, looking expectantly. Tiedoll was still scanning the room and his eyes fix on the ornamental cutlass above the fireplace. “Like I said before I am an Exorcist from The Black Order, we destroy the Akuma that desolate this world. You will learn more about that soon, for now I want you to know that I am sure you are an Accommodator for Innocence. Meaning you have the unique power to wield Innocence as a weapon against the Akuma. First we must find the Innocence that is attached to you…I think I may have already.” As all this madness is sinking in, Tiedoll gets up and goes to the cutlass on the wall. So many thoughts are circling through my head; Innocence, Akuma, Accommodators, Tiedoll, and thanking the skies that my parents weren’t home right now. My eyes widen as I hear a clanging, I look and Tiedoll has taken the cutlass off the wall. “Tiedoll! Careful! That’s a family heirloom!” I jump to my feet and reach out for the cutlass, suddenly a green light flashes. Tiedoll smiles as I take the cutlass from him, “I had a feeling…seems we have found your Innocence.” A gentle warmth spreads through my body as I hold the glowing cutlass.

“This is Innocence?” My voice shook slightly, something in me told me everything was okay. As I calmed my heart, I met Tiedoll’s eyes. “That it is my dear. And with it you will learn to fight Akuma like I do.” He grins and I find myself grinning back. My entire life has been a complete joke, I’ve just been going through it not really doing anything. Now I’ve found a place where I can do something special. “Tiedoll, I think you’re crazy but after those Akuma I’ll believe anything. If you think I could actually do this I would love to go along with it.” Half of me is still unsure about it all but the other half loves the thought of adventure!

With that decision made Tiedoll told me to be ready to leave in a week. An official letter came the next day recruiting me to The Black Order. My parents got on board once they saw how much I would be making, they got more excited when I said I would be traveling for the job. A week later Tiedoll showed up with a carriage and a friend. “Hey, names Daisya Berry. Your Elizabeth Turner, right? Seems we’ll be training together.” A blush flushes to my cheeks as I stand in the door to the carriage staring at this boy. He didn’t seem too much older than me, he had bandages wrapped around his forehead and what I can see of his neck and chest, cat-like dark eyes with purple makeup under his eyes and down his cheeks. He’s tall and thin and his smirk is making my heart beat fast. “Don’t be scared of him dear, he’s not as rough as he looks.” Tiedoll pats my back to get me into the carriage. I step in and sit on the other side of Daisya. Thus, started my two years of training with General Tiedoll and Daisya.


	2. 2 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 years of training, Elizabeth is being sent to The Black Order.

After training with Tiedoll and Daisya for a couple years, I’m now 17. These two years have been amazing, my training hasn’t been easy but it’s working. Even with Tiedoll treating me like a doll sometimes, like giving me cute clothes to wear, and Daisya making smartass comments. I’ve killed quite a few Akuma already, with help from Daisya of course. Tiedoll told me I’m reaching the end of my training, soon I’ll be able to go to The Black Order. I really will miss them when I have to leave.

So, I wake on the day I’m supposed to leave. It seemed like a normal day as I was getting dressed, then I heard a knock at my door. “Elizabeth, may I come in?” I hear Tiedoll say from outside. “Sure, Master come on in.” I smile as I do up my hair in my normal pigtails. Tiedoll opens the door and comes in holding a box. “This is for you; I would like you to wear it today.” I take the box from him and open it to find a frilly black and white dress with a giant ribbon on the back. Is he serious? He wants me to go to The Black Order in this. “Tiedoll, I can’t wear this in front of new people, it’s too embarrassing!” Tiedoll waved his hands at me. “Nonsense, I think it would be a lovely time. Here let me help you.” He takes the dress out and snaps, two girls enter the room. Tiedoll hands them the dress and says. “Please help her into this dress.” With that the girls grab me as Tiedoll leaves the room.

They force me into the dress, tie a bow around my neck, and put lace rose ribbons in my hair. I burst out the room before they could put makeup on me. ‘Gotta find Daisya, he’ll save me!’ I think to myself as I run to the field behind the house we’re staying in. “Daisya! Help me! Tiedoll is dressing me up again!” He turns around and smiles at me. “Aww but you look so cute in that Elizabeth.” When I run up to the spot Daisya is standing I give him a good roundhouse kick to the shin. He drops to the ground and I stare down at him. “Shut up you idiot! Stop saying such embarrassing things!” He chuckles as he stands up, then he pats my head. “I’m gunna miss teasing ya Elizabeth. And the old man.” I raise my eyebrow at his words. “You’re leaving to? Then whose gunna keep Tiedoll company?”

“I will be fine on my own.” I turn and see Tiedoll behind me. “You look beautiful, little white rabbit.” He is carrying his art supplies. “May I paint you one last time before you go off?” I smile and nod. “Only if I can take a picture of us before I leave.” He smiles and sets up. Daisya pulls over a chair for me to sit in. “You really are his favorite, aren’t you?” He says a little bitterly, but then covers it up with a laugh. “Don’t worry Daisya, you’re my favorite.” I wink at him, he backs away, a red twinge on his cheeks. Tiedoll starts to paint, Daisya looking on over his shoulder. All this time we’ve been together…I’ve grown to love them like family…but now I have to leave them to finish my training. This isn’t fair. But I have to suck it up and go, this is what I’ve been working so hard for.

40 minutes go by before Tiedoll steps back. “Beautiful as always.” Daisya nods beside him. “Yes, it is, it captures her wonderfully.” I jump up and rush to the painting. My breath catches in my throat, it was actually just me sitting in that chair, but the background was the town I grew up in. “Master…that must be the best one yet.” I throw my arms around him; he hugs me back. I really didn’t want to say good-bye. I pull the boys into the house where the camera is set up. “Now it’s my turn.” I turn the timer on and stand with my family. The camera goes off as we smile together. “Ah man, I think I blinked!” Daisya says making me hit him. “Stop joking idiot.” I run over and watch the picture develop. It turns out beautiful. “I’ll cherish it for the rest of my life.” Tiedoll takes my hand, “It’s time to leave Elizabeth. Let’s get going.” I sadly nod.

We pack my few bags into the carriage, Tiedoll instructs the driver on where to go. Daisya pulls me aside. “When you get there try to find a man named Kanda, he’s a friend of mine, I’m sure he’ll look after you.” After that he pulled me into a hug, I squeezed him back, my face in his chest. “Don’t be so sad, we’ll see each other again.” I look up and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Daisya, you’re the best friend a girl could wish for.” He gives me a warm smile as I climb into the carriage. “Master Tiedoll, I love you like a father, please be careful.” He nods, watching me go off to The Black Order. This isn’t an end but another beginning.


	3. The Black Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Turner enters The Black Order.

After the carriage ride I end up at a huge mountain, The Black Order tower on top. “How the hell am I supposed to get up there! Do I have to climb this damn mountain!” I stare up and sigh. “Guess it can’t be helped…I better start climbing.” I strap my bags to my back and begin my climb. It’s exhausting but I keep going up, up, up, until I finally pull myself over the top. “Damn what a climb. I can’t believe I made it.” Getting a closer look at The Black Order shows me just how tall this tower is. The atmosphere is so dark here, is this really The Black Order? I make my way to the gate, unknowing of all the eyes on me. “Um…is anyone here? I’m Elizabeth Turner…General Tiedoll sent me here...anyone around?” When I reach the gate I see a big face on the wall. ‘That’s scary.’ I think when I look at it. The big face extends from the wall and stares at me. “Prepare for a full body exam to see if you are human or Akuma!” It screams at me as yellow lights shine over me. Daisya had warned me about this so I just stand and wait. It finally ends and speaks again, “You have passed the exam! You may ENTER!” The gate starts to raise. “Thank you.” I bow before entering The Black Order. ‘I made it Tiedoll! I’m here at The Black Order! It’s just as amazing as you said!’

I look around the room I enter and see a man in a white coat and hat. “Welcome Elizabeth Turner, we have been expecting you. I am Komui Lee, the director here. Would you please follow me?” I smile and nod, following him to a triangular elevator. We go down a long way. “So…where are we going?”

“The science department, I would like to see your Innocence.”

“My Innocence?” I glance at my cutlass.

“Yes, I know you already have a proper weapon we just need it for our records.” He gives me a warm smile and I return it earnestly. The elevator stops and we walk off to a white room together. When we enter, a girl about my age, is waiting in there. She has large purple eyes, long greenish black hair in long thin pigtails, and a cute smile. “Hey, my name is Lenalee, nice to meet you.” She says, holding out her hand. I take it and smile back. “Hi, my name is Elizabeth, it’s nice to meet you to.” Komui comes between us, “Lenalee here is my dear little sister, I thought having someone like her here would make you feel relaxed.” He pats the table. “May I see your Innocence?” I nervously hand over Jolly Roger, Komui lays it on the table and unsheathes it. He looks it over for a moment while Lenalee stands beside me. “A sword…like Kanda’s.” She says softly, I turn to her. “It’s a cutlass, a typical pirate sword. I come from a line of pirates, so it fits me perfectly. I call it Jolly Roger.”

“Well it seems to be in good shape, if you ever have any problems come to me for help.” I nod and thank him. “Now let’s take another trip, I have one more thing to show you.” I look at him curiously, Lenalee gives me a pat on the back. “It’s okay I’ll meet you back up top when you’re done.” With that we get back on the elevator and go down again. We stop at what seems to be the very bottom. Lights turn on and illuminate six chairs with people in them. “These are the great Generals, they will monitor this test today.” Test? What test? Before I could ask, snake-like white arms ghost around my body, grabbing me and lifting me up. “What the?!” They turn me around to face a terrifying sight. What looked like a ghostly monster was slowly pulling me to it. I struggle in its grasp but I couldn’t break free. “Komui!” I scream looking back at him. “Tell me Hevlaska, how does this Apostle of God fit in your standards?” Komui speaks to the monster…what is going on? Then the monster, Hevlaska, presses its…forehead...against mine. “10 percent…37 percent…64 percent…73 percent.” Then she pulls back and lowers me back on the elevator.

“It seems like 73 percent is your maximum synchro-rate.”

“Synchro-rate?”

“The amount your Innocence can synchronize with yourself. The higher your synchro-rate the less you have to strain to use it.”

“Ah, 73 seems pretty high to me, I must be amazing.” I can’t help but gloat to myself. “Hear that Komui I’m at 73 percent!” I turn to him grinning, he claps for me. “That’s fantastic, not as high as others, but still very well done.” Hevlaska sets me back on the platform next to Komui. “Now Hevlaska what have you learned about our new Exorcist?” Hevlaska’s light became brighter before she said, “Elizabeth Turner, you as the white rabbit will act as a guide toward the light for those who may have lost it.” I blink surprised by her words. Tiedoll had always called me the white rabbit…like from Alice in Wonderland. Komui clapped as Hevlaska slithers down out of sight. “I have no idea what that means but it sounds amazing. Hevlaska’s predictions are cryptic but always right.” My eyes narrow, if they’re that cryptic how does he know they’re right?

After the weird test Komui takes me back to the main floor where Lenalee is waiting. “How did you do?” She asks, taking my hand and helping me off the elevator. “73 percent, I learned a lot about Innocence…way too much.” Looks back at Komui who just chuckles and goes back down. “Yeah, brother likes to go into great detail about it.” She waves her hand telling me to follow as she starts to walk. I follow and listen closely as she takes me on a tour of The Black Order. It’s much bigger than I thought, as we got to the exorcists rooms my body stopped outside one door. I stared intently at the blank door, nothing about it seemed special. Even though, I felt my hand reach out to the knob, I had to go inside. “Elizabeth?” I snap out of it and look at Lenalee. She was giving me a quizzical look, “You alright?” I nod and look back at the door. “Whose room is this?” She grabs my hand and pulls me along. “That’s Kanda’s room…you shouldn’t go in there.” Kanda…that’s who Daisya told me to find.

Lenalee ends our tour at the cafeteria but stops me before I could go in. “Tiedoll had warned us of your arrival a month ago so…we were really looking forward to you coming here. Especially me…there aren’t many other girls my age here, well at all really, so I hope we can become friends.” She smiles and I earnestly smile back. “Of course Lenalee, I’ve been looking forward to this as well.” With that we round the corner to the cafeteria and I see many Finders and a couple Exorcists eating. “Wow, look at how many people are here.” I feel panic rise in my body. I’m not used to being around so many people. Then I spot someone looking at me, a boy with white hair. I felt the urge to reach up and touch my hair to make sure it was still there. The boy gets up and comes over with a grin. He’s actually very cute, oh no what am I supposed to say!

“Heya there Lenalee, and I’m guessing you’re the new Exorcist? I’m Allen Walker.” He holds out his hand to me and as I go to shake it I’m taken aback by his red hand. What is that? He notices my hesitation and starts to draw his hand back. Oh no I made him uncomfortable! I reach out and shake his hand smiling. “Nice to meet you Allen I’m Elizabeth Turner.” His eyes dart from Lenalee to me and he grins brilliantly. “Yeah, same. I guess I should explain, my arm is my Anti-Akuma weapon. You don’t have to worry about it.” I gasp and look closely at it. A glowing green cross is embedded into the back of his hand. It has the same glow as the object I found inside Jolly Roger. That’s the Innocence if I’m not mistaken. “That’s really cool…I’ve never seen a weapon like that before.” Allen nods and takes his arm back. “Not many people have. Apparently it’s pretty rare, I’ve only seen one other.” I can’t believe how easy it is to talk to him, his eyes stray to my hair. “Yes it’s real.” I say with a blush. “I’m guessing yours is to? You must have gotten a lot of strange looks as I have.” He nods and looks away shyly. “I wasn’t born with it though…it’s the product of my curse.” He has such a content look as he explains his curse. “I’m so sorry…that’s awful. You poor thing.” He just gives me the sweetest smile. “It’s all fine, I’m at peace with it now. Actually I should get going before Reever comes looking for me. See you two later.” With that Allen leaves the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> So if your reading this part your curious as to where this idea came from. Me, my brother, and my sister loved reading and watching D.Gray-Man so with all anime/manga/cartoons we loved back then we made our own world and role-played in it. We made our own characters and our own adventures. This story is me taking those characters and ideas and adventures and putting it together in a way that, hopefully, makes more sense. So if it seems juvenile in some regards that's why, I was in 9th grade when I found D.Gray-Man and my siblings were younger. I have tried to mature it but I didn't want to mess with their characters to much since they may read this and get mad at me XP


End file.
